


Just Burn the Day Away

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Stage Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Suho does what he can to make his boyfriend uncomfortable. His tactics include—but are not limited to—tossing out taboo words in the middle of regular conversation, overly descriptive explanations for his body's physical reactions, and lots and lots of surprise kisses. Because he can.





	Just Burn the Day Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.
> 
> If you enjoy this, let me know!

"So then I just called in sick because I didn't want to go to work after sleeping through half the day anyway, you know?" Kris' eyes shifted from the road to look at his boyfriend expectantly as he finished his story. Instead of nodding or agreeing amicably like Kris had expected, though, Suho leaned across the car to peck his boyfriend's lips suddenly as they pulled up to wait at a red light.

"Suho! Yah!" To say that Kris was startled was an understatement. "We're in public! What are you doing?"

"Babe," Suho tried not to laugh to raucously at the scandalized expression Kris was making, but it was difficult, " _this_  is not public, okay. This is my car and I can do what I want while I'm in it."

Kris didn't know what to say to that, so he just gaped like a fish as the light changed and he put the car into motion again. "Your lips attacked me!"

Suho rolled his eyes. "You kiss me all the time," he countered defensively. "What's the difference exactly?"

"You—you—I warn you first!" Kris was practically spluttering at this point, and Suho's amusement was obvious in the way he clutched his stomach and his shoulders shook silently.

"Babe," he explained patiently, putting his extra few months of being older to use as he poured on the authority, "there's no spontaneity in that, no romance! This is  _much_  more fun, don't you think?"

Gripping the wheel tightly as he turned the car into the parking lot of their destination, Kris shook his head. "Your ideas of fun make me nervous; they always have."

"My ideas of fun make you hard, admit it." Suho was enjoying this immensely, particularly when his words made his boyfriend flush noticeably.

"Kim Suho! You're so vulgar!" Kris, though, wasn't enjoying this in the  _slightest_. "I feel like I should start using  _uri pyuntae_  as your new nickname."

Suho waited until they'd exited the vehicle before he walked around to the other side so he could slip his hand into Kris' and grab his boyfriend's arm as they walked together into the restaurant. He stretched himself onto the tips of his toes to kiss Kris sweetly at the corner of the taller man's lips. "Sorry, baby; you're just so much fun to tease!"

With that, he walked forward through the open door, pulling a helplessly enamored—though also vaguely turned on—boyfriend behind him.

~~~

A few days later, after enjoying their anniversary dinner—and each other as dessert—Kris came home from work with a nasty cut on the bottom left corner of his mouth. Suho was understandably upset when he saw the damage, though Kris tried to brush it off by saying, "These things happen when you sometimes work at construction sites."

"You're an architect!" Suho's voice was shrill in his worry and Kris winced; he'd known he'd be in trouble the moment it happened, too. "We have to get you to the pharmacy or something for some band aids. It'll be too bad if it scars."

"Why?" Kris didn't understand why a scar would be so horrible—it would mess up his Adonis beauty, to be sure, but that was only for Suho, anyway, so what exactly was the problem here? "I don't care if it scars."

"I do!" Suho shook his head as he hovered over his seated boyfriend and glared at the cut like he was trying to make it disappear. "I can't have people thinking I'm a beast in bed! That would be too embarrassing for words!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Suho?" Kris was really quite confused at this point; he'd expected the initial concern on his behalf, but this transition to Suho's and his bedroom activities seemed a little out of the blue.

Suho took a step back to survey the minor injury from all sides. "It looks like you used to have a pierced lip but that someone got a little too excited and pulled it out by their teeth."

Kris looked appalled and muttered, "Ouch!" just as Suho continued with, "Sexy, I know, but still a little uncomfortable for other people to look at."

"I love you, Suho-ah, but sometimes I don't understand your brain." Kris meant this in the best way possible, of course. He shivered suddenly as Suho's hands tickled their way from his collarbone to his earlobes and he raised a surprised eyebrow.

"It made you blush," Suho pointed out, "that's exactly what I wanted."

"Why?" Kris wailed, accidentally opening his mouth too wide and breaking the healing over his cut. "Why do you do this to me?"

Suho shrugged. "Because I can."

~~~

The cut made things a little difficult for about a week and a half until it fully healed, so Suho avoided surprising his boyfriend with kisses and stuck to making Kris uncomfortable in other ways.

They'd been in Kris' kitchen the other night, for example, Suho mixing a salad while Kris pan fried the fish to put on top, and both discussing their day as they did so. Conversation turned to Suho's car and whether or not it needed an oil change, when suddenly Suho winked unexpectedly at Kris, then shouted "Sex!" loudly so that it echoed throughout the apartment and possibly even through Kris' neighbors doors.

Kris looked absolutely mortified, but Suho thought the whole thing was simply hilarious, and had to brace himself against the counter to remain standing as he laughed. "Your face," he chortled and pointed at a disgruntled Kris, "you should have seen your face!"

"I can't believe you just did that!" Kris turned back to the frying fish, trying to hide the blush that crept up the back of his neck to redden the tips of his ears. "You're such a child."

"But I'm  _your_  child," Suho countered before he could fully process his own words. Both men looked at each for a brief moment, sharing a look of complete discomfort, and then looking away from each other with matching exclamations of "Bleh!"

"You know what I meant," Suho corrected his gaffe with a slight pout that made Kris desperately want to kiss him, even though he knew his own cut was still healing and that he really shouldn't.

"I do," Kris agreed comfortingly, turning off the stove and transferring the fish from the pan to a plate as he spoke. "That doesn't mean I approve of your earlier behavior, though."

"Yes,  _mom_ ," Suho teased as Kris rolled his eyes and tried not to shudder in utter discomfort at the continued application of familial titles to their dating relationship.

"Can you not?" He asked a grinning Suho, who could see how much this was bothering his boyfriend and was reveling in that.

"Se–!" Suho tried to shout once more, figuring that moment was as good as any other, particularly since Kris was already looking like he either wanted to attack Suho with his lips or throw the fish at him.

"Kim Suho, if you say that word one more time, I swear to god!" Kris, though, did neither and just stalked toward his boyfriend with his caterpillar eyebrows furrowed and his hands on his hips.

"What?" Suho didn't see anything wrong with a little harmless fun, especially when he could  _hear_  that Kris was annoyed, but also  _see_  that Kris was aroused by the whole situation as well. He made his voice purposely small and slightly pitiful as he added, "You're not a virgin; I'm not a virgin. We have se–" Kris glared so Suho amended his statement. "We sleep together all the time!"

"That's different!" Kris disagreed strongly, though the press of his physical reaction was hard against Suho's stomach as his taller boyfriend pulled Suho tightly into his arms. "We make love," Kris whispered huskily into Suho's ear, this time making Suho the one who shivered at the promise of naughtiness to come.

"We do," Suho agreed breathlessly as he rolled his hips once against Kris' slightly higher ones and made his boyfriend's breath catch. "But not tonight, we don't," he declared firmly, pulling away and running across the room with a sharp bark of laughter as Kris looked first surprised and then just pouted. "Nope," Suho giggled as Kris crept toward him with his hands out invitingly. "Your lips will bleed."

He giggled some more when Kris caught him around the waist and spun him around the kitchen. "I don't need lips for what I want to do to you," Kris growled against Suho's neck.

Suho squawked and smacked his boyfriend's shoulder. "What happened to making love?!"

~~~

They didn't end up doing anything remotely intimate that night—unless snuggling with their food on their laps while watching a movie counted—so when Kris came over to Suho's that next Sunday night, his boyfriend basically smothered the Chinese man's now healed lips in kisses.

"Mmpf!" Kris was surprised by the body that flew at him from inside the apartment, kissing him enthusiastically as he put in the door code and let himself in. He dropped his work bag instantly, though, to lift his boyfriend up against him and wrap Suho's legs around his body. Kris backed them up against the now closed door, nibbling at Suho's bottom lip and swiping inside his boyfriend's mouth with his tongue before pulling back to whisper a breathless, "Well hello to you too!"

"You're all better," Suho's expression betrayed all of his happiness over this detail. "Now I can kiss you any time I want."

"If you'd like," Kris allowed magnanimously. He kissed the tip of Suho's nose, then said, "Remember what we agreed though?" Suho looked confused so Kris rolled his eyes but continued. "When you want to kiss me, especially when we're out and about, you'll warn me first, alright?"

Suho, now standing on his own again, leaned toward his boyfriend with his hands pressed against Kris' chest, going up onto his tiptoes to kiss him three times in quick succession. "Not happening."

"You're so frustrating," Kris groaned with his eyes closed in annoyance.

" _You're_  no fun," Suho shot back teasingly as he reached a hand down to cup Kris' crotch while the taller man's eyes were closed. Kris' answering squeak was two octaves above his normal speaking one, and Suho nearly doubled over in laughter. "I take it back," he gasped through his amusement, "you're  _hilarious_!"

Kris' pout at that was cute, too, so Suho kissed him again and squeezed once before releasing his hand to trail upward from Kris' hard-on to his chest. The Chinese man literally spammed at the lightness of Suho's touch, and moaned, eyes closed again.

"Kris," Suho whispered, his lips following a similar upward trail as his hands to ghost over the pulse in his boyfriend's neck and suckle their gently, "baby." Kris practically whined. "Se–?"

"Suho," Kris mumbled through gritted teeth, "don't you dare."

"Fine!" Kris could feel his boyfriend's pout against his skin, but Suho's words as he crept his hands around Kris' waist were anything but disappointed. "Let's  _bang_ instead?"

"You're going to be the death of me," Kris' voice was barely discernible, though Suho could tell he was fighting to stay annoyed.

"That's fine," Suho joked playfully. "But  _then_  we bang?"

Kris moaned again, inexplicably aroused by the borderline dirty talk coming from the deceptively innocent-looking lips of his boyfriend, so Suho grinned and moved his mouth to cover Kris' once again. And without a warning this time, too.


End file.
